The kidnapping
by Mystery100
Summary: Nancy is now adult with a job, a husband and two children, what happens if someone takes her child!
1. The introduction

"I love you" said Kate Hannah Nickerson

"l love you too" I (Nancy Nickerson) kissed my eight year old daughter's head.

"Can we go to the playground tomorrow after school" Kate asked "Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Maybe" I turned on my daughter's favorite nightlight "Now go to sleep. We'll talk about it in the morning"

On the way to my bedroom, I stopped by my son's room. James Carson was sleeping soundly on his 'big boy bed' as he calls it. The three old was so proud of his boat shaped bed Daddy got him for his birthday.

I walked into bedroom and heard my husband snoring very quietly. I climb into bed carefully not to awaken him. Poor Ned, sometimes watching four children is too much even for him. You are probably confused if you have seen Ned on TV so I will explain. Many of you might know Ned as the MVP from the super bowl a couple of years ago when Green Bay won. Ned retired from playing football four years ago when I found out I was pregnant with James. Ned wanted to spend more time with James and Kate than what his job allowed. He decided one Superbowl ring was all he wanted. If can count you know we only have two children so who are the other two children?

Twelve years ago, some friends of mine Frank and Joe Hardy (brothers), Bess Marvin, George Fayne, and I started a detective agency. We had originally called the agency FHMN, but we quickly changed it after Bess and Joe got married and George left. Now the agency is called Hardy/Nickerson Co. We deal in everything from lost dogs to mobsters and even top-secret government projects. Ned and I were the first to have children and when Kate was born, we had Carson (my dad) watch while I was at work and Ned was playing football. Around the same time Ned retired, Bess and Joe had a set of twins Levi Fenton and Taylor Iola. Ned had an idea because I was pregnant with James and the Hardy's just had twins he would become a stay at home dad to all of the children. I'll explain how Hardy/Nickerson Co. works in the morning.

I woke up around five A.M, the house is quiet and Ned is still asleep. I climbed out of bed to go check on the children. James had rolled so that he was sleeping sideways in his bed. Silly Boy!

I went to go check on Kate. Her door was cracked open and when I looked inside, I didn't see her in the bed.

"Kate" I called quietly trying not wake the rest of the house.

When I heard no response, I yelled again only louder. I then noticed her window was open and we were on the second floor. Terrified that she had fallen out of the window, I ran to it and looked down. There was no body at the bottom to my relief but still no Kate. My relief only lasted a second when I saw that Kate's favorite stuffed animal was gone. The pink giraffe, that Hannah, my old housekeeper gave her, never left her bedroom. Kate was always worried that James would tear it apart. Mothers' intuition and years of experience told me that something was very wrong. I ran to wake up Ned.

"Ned wake up" I shook him awake "Kate is gone"

Ned woke up startled "What do you mean Kate's Gone"

Author Note: Please comment with feedback and let me know if you want me to continue with this story. Thanks


	2. Joe's thoughts

Joe's POV

Nancy called me immediately after she called the police. I have known Nancy for years but I have never heard her so distraught. I called Frank and told him to meet meet me at Nancy's house to conduct an investigation of our own. Before I left my house, I carried Levi and Taylor into our bedroom and put them in bed with Bess.

"What if this has something to do with one of your cases?" Bess asked

"I don't know, Nancy has made a lot of enemies over the years" I replied "I don't want you to leave the house today. And please don't let our babies out of your sight"

As a teenager, I was always wilder than my older brother Frank was. People always thought that he would get married and have children first. Instead, I married Bess and had our beautiful blonde babies first. I have never loved anything so much in my entire life as much as I love Bess and the twins. The fact that Kate was kidnapped is terrifying to me. I normally can make a joke in any situation to lighten the mood but I just can't right now. I kissed my beautiful family goodbye and head toward Nancy's house.

The Nickerson household is about ten minutes away from my house, in a higher end neighborhood called Silver Falls. The house is a large six-bedroom three-bathroom house with a large backyard. When I arrived, there were cops and desperate news reporters everywhere. I saw Frank talking to a cop who I didn't know. Frank ended the conversation and waved for me to come over.

"Do they know what happened Frank?" I asked quietly praying for a good answer

"Here is what they know so far" Frank replied somberly "An approximately six foot two inch tall man turned off all security alarms and cameras. They saw a glimpse of him in video tape before everything was turned off. He then took one of the gardener's ladders that were in the shed and set it against the house. He climbed the ladder and opened Kate's window from the outside. He climbed through the window and somehow carried Kate back down the ladder and left."

"How is Nan doing?" I asked "I can't imagine what she is going through!"

"I haven't been in the house to see her yet"

We walked into the house together and saw Nancy holding James and giving him cheerios while she talked to Ned.

"Nancy, what can we do to help?" Frank asked

Sounding stronger than when she called me she replied "Whenever the police release the scene. I would like the three of us to check for anything they might have missed. We also need to go through all of my cases, look for deep grudges and new releases from jail. We have to find Kate!"

Ned just then walked into the room. His eyes were slightly red from crying. "The police officer said we could into police protection for now but Nancy won't take it. I will not be as much help as you guys will be. If I took James to your house Joe, and watched the twins for Bess, would that help you with finding Kate"

"That would work. We could start looking for Kate immediately" I said "The sooner we get started the better."

Author's Note: I know it is a bit disjointed but this my first story and practice makes perfect. :) Please nicely comment your thoughts and tips and if you want me to continue.


End file.
